


Day One: Bowl Full of Jelly

by redpenny



Series: 25 Days of Chubmas (2020) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Chubby Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Weight Gain, belly appreciation, chubby!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenny/pseuds/redpenny
Summary: ... a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 25 Days of Chubmas (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Day One: Bowl Full of Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some writer's block and I'm not sure where these brilliant prompts came from (was it [Chubby-derek-and-friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818209/chapters/68104180)??), but I've seen such fun stories posted lately. I hope you don't mind if I join in (and try to catch up).

It's been years since Derek last heard the story. He's not even sure why he's remembering it now. He'd never given much thought to the description. Hadn't given much thought much about whether or how jelly shook. Or thought much about little round bellies, either.

At least, not until he'd met Stiles. Or, rather, not until he'd met Stiles and Stiles put on an undisclosed amount of weight.

(Derek's only asked him once how much weight it was. Stiles had flushed, and swatted him away from where he'd been kissing his little round belly, and declared that Derek wasn't allowed to play with his chub if all he was going to do was ask rude questions.)

It's a few days after Thanksgiving now and Stiles's little round belly is a little rounder from the festivities when Derek finds him in the kitchen, decorating some sort of Jell-O dessert, and snacking on leftover candy corn. He comes up behind him, and kisses the soft side of his neck as he smoothes his hands around Stiles's middle. Stiles lets out a pleased sigh and leans back into him.

Luckily, Stiles likes belly rubs, so he didn't carry through on his threat of depriving Derek from giving them for very long.

Stiles munches on a candy corn pumpkin as Derek pushes his hands up under his shirt. There's something indulgent about the way he doesn't suck his belly in at the attention and just lets it fill Derek's hands.

He cooks healthy meals — in fact, he cooks more vegetables than Derek's ever eaten in his life. He's even mixed almost as much fruit as Jell-O into the dessert he's making. But he also snacks like a teenager -- and he doesn't exactly have a teenager's metabolism these days.

Derek doesn't understand the appeal of his preferred snacks — candy corn somehow doesn't even taste like either candy or corn — but he's not complaining about the consequences.

He gives Stiles's lower belly a squeeze, where it's wobbly with holiday softness. Stiles lets out a half-embarrassed, but not unpleased, groan, around a candy corn pumpkin.

Derek can't resist wobbling his underbelly a little more. It shakes under his hands. Shakes like...

He glances at the bowl of Jell-O on the counter.

Oh.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

Derek gives Stiles's newly plump hips a squeeze, and then picks up a candy corn to bring to his boyfriend's lips. "The attraction of candy corn."


End file.
